Various prior art techniques for protecting against various fault conditions in television receivers are known. These techniques generally protect against power supply and horizontal deflection faults as well as other faults which produce an effect in the power supply or horizontal deflection circuit. While prior art techniques are known to protect against various faults, incorportation of all of these various known techniques in a single television receiver generally results in unduly complex and/or expensive protection circuitry. Accordingly, prior art television receivers typically include protection against the faults most likely to occur in that particular television receiver. Thus, when a less frequent fault does occur, substantial damage may follow requiring replacement or repair of numerous expensive components.